


A Taste of Squire

by trulywicked



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fast and a little Rough, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Snark, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick arrives to take Zarek to the airstrip he gets a lot more than he was expecting and maybe just what he was hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Squire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/gifts).



> WARNING: Two men have SEX in this story. No really. That is pretty much the whole fic. There's not even plot if you squint.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Hunter Series nor any characters or locations thereof. I recieve no money or goods for writing this. 
> 
> This is set after Embrace the Night.

  
Nick tapped his finger on the steering wheel nervously as he drove the van through the streets of New Orleans on his way to pick up a certain psycho-ass. He wondered if Ash was punishing him for something because that was the only reason he could think of for the man to order him to take Zarek to the helipad. The Alaska based Dark Hunter was on the scary end of the crazy spectrum, disturbing even among the normally scary shit Nick saw and dealt with almost daily. And when you considered all that entailed, from Weres who would just as soon rip your throat out as glare at you to gods that would happily blast your ass through a wall on a whim to the soul-sucking Daimons that psycho-ass hunted, that said a lot about Zarek's intimidation factor.  
  
Of course Nick didn't care so much about the intimidation. The Cajun was more than used and willing to irritate the shit out of men who could put Zarek's scary to shame. Ash in a temper was something to behold and Nick was one of only two people who could and would yank on that dragon's tail. So Nick's uncharacteristic nervousness had nothing to do with Zarek's scary nature. It had to do with the fact that Zarek was almost brutally hot. Even though most Dark Hunters were on the high end of hot, hell Ash was pretty much center of the sun gorgeous, Zarek was the only one who's attractiveness Nick had ever payed any attention to. Nick's reaction to every other hunter's looks was the same reaction most people had to a good painting. Acknowledgement of beauty but no particular desire to have it or stare at it forever.  
  
Zarek was another ball of wax entirely though. Whenever around the psychotic bastard he found himself straining to _avoid_ staring at the hunter. More than once Nick had caught himself wondering what the bastard looked like naked and not in the 'lets compare' way that people tended to check out other members of the same sex. It kind of pissed Nick off truthfully. What the hell was he doing, lusting after the most psychotic fucker he'd ever met when the Daimons were running amuck trying to end the world? Losing his damn mind, that's what.  
  
The Cajun shook his head and rolled to a stop outside the place Ash had stuck Zarek. That had confused Nick, the way Ash had dumped Zarek on his own. Yeah the guy was rough, rude, and nuts but even Nick could tell that if he'd been staying with Kyrian, Talon, or Ash, the psycho-ass would have at least attempted to be less hostile. It was a bit cruel in Nick's opinion, dragging Zarek down from Alaska to one of the most populated, friendly cities in the States, then refusing to let him stay with one of the others. The guy lived in exile, the least they could have done was assigned a squire to look after him but Zarek had been denied even that. It bothered Nick that the Alaskan hunter was refused even that basic courtesy.   
  
The squire turned his car off and got out to go knock and doom himself to a long ride with the object of his musings.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the windowless study, a black brow rose in amusement as Zarek heard a hesitant knock on his door. Acheron's little pet squire was here. He rather liked the Cajun and had the moment he'd met him. The quick bite of snark, followed by the short bout of fear then the attempt at kindness had amused the hunter to no end. He also drew a great deal of amusement from Nick's avoidance of him. Usually it pissed him off when people avoided him but he could tell that the Cajun wasn't doing it for the reason that other's did.   
  
The others avoided him because they didn't trust him but Gautier...Zarek's lips curved up in a carnal smile. The Cajun was attracted to him and didn't have a clue how to deal with it so he was by turns skittish and sarcastic and avoided the hunter. Zarek had seen the heat in the young man's hazel-blue eyes when Nick didn't think he was looking.   
  
Zarek's smile grew when another knock sounded at the door, this one significantly louder, positively irritated. He opened the door with his powers and closed his eyes as he listened to Nick's sharp footsteps head for the study. The smile turned into a slightly feral grin, the Cajun might not know what to do about his attraction to Zarek but the hunter did and he was looking forward to a taste of the squire.  
  
Nick stomped into the study and glared at the Dark Hunter sitting in a wingback chair, "Psycho-ass wake up from whatever bloody dreams you're having. Sunrise is in three hours and it takes an hour to get to the helipad, the goal is to get you back to Alaska without you turning into a crispy critter."  
  
When the hunter didn't answer, the Cajun growled and came further into the room, "Damn it I know you're awake, no hunter worth anything sleeps through someone walking into th-"  
  
Nick's tirade screeched to a halt when the study door slammed shut behind him and Zarek's eyes opened slowly, revealing a heat and a hunger that made Nick's stomach clench in nervousness and desire. He shifted into a fighting stance as the hunter got to his feet and started towards him.  
  
Zarek stalked over to the Cajun, his grin slipping back into a smirk, "Something wrong?"  
  
The deep sensual growl of Zarek's voice went straight to Nick's groin and to his embarrassment he felt himself getting hard. He took a cautious step back from the approaching man then gasped as the hunter grabbed his arm, spun him around, twisting the arm up behind his back, and pulled him against the hot, hard body of the immortal man. Nick cursed as Zarek's arms banded around him like steel, keeping him from moving, and the arm that had been pulled behind his back was pinned in place by the hunter's chest.  
  
Nick shivered as he felt the Dark Hunter's breath blow hot on the side of his neck. He heard a deep rumble in Zarek's throat that sounded oddly like a purr as the older man's nose nuzzled his jaw. The Cajun inhaled sharply as he felt a calloused hand slip under his shirt and slide over the skin of his abdominal muscles, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Zarek chuckled and licked the side of the squires neck, getting a taste of the salty tang of sweat and the underlying almost sweet taste of the Cajun's skin, "What do you think I'm doing little squire?"  
  
"Let me go psycho-ass," the younger man began struggling in Zarek's hold, "I don't want you touching me."  
  
Zarek nipped Nick's neck sharply, just this side of drawing blood, "Don't lie to me boy. I've seen the way you look at me, the way your eyes almost devour me, the way you're so jumpy around me," a warm moist tongue laved the bitten skin, "You want my touch, you've thought about it, dreamed about it, _craved_ it," the hand on Nick's stomach slid up to stroke the skin of the younger man's chest, the rough skin of war worn hands scraping over a hard nipple, "You want it Nick and I'm willing to oblige. The only question here is, are you willing to stop lying to yourself?"  
  
Nick stilled, his cheeks burning in mingled embarrassment and arousal, he hadn't realized he was so transparent. The psycho-ass holding him in place was right, the only decision left was whether Nick was going to take the plunge and shake off a lifetime of inhibitions for a few moments of pleasure or not. The squire tried to think it through, not an easy task when the blood necessary for brain operation had decided to circulate through his lower body instead.  
  
In the back of his mind he knew this was a bad bad _bad_ idea, if only because Ash would have an epic cow, but he was hot and horny with the man who'd been starring in his fantasies for over a week offering to make those fantasies reality and he was a guy, thinking didn't often come into play when sex was on the table.  
  
He relaxed against Zarek, shifting his shoulders in a bid to free his arm from between them. The hunter loosened his hold, letting Nick reclaim his arm, and flicked a thumb over the squire's nipple again. His lips curved up when the man in his arms gave a low moan at his touch. He scraped his bottom teeth over the Cajun's racing pulse point and slid his free hand down to the button fly of the younger man's jeans, unfastening the pants nimbly. An irritated growl sounded from his throat when, instead of naked skin, his hand encountered cotton cloth.  
  
Nick's own hands went to his waist to shove the jeans down his hips and hook his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers to slide them out of the way. A hiss of pleasure escaped him when Zarek's warm calloused hand wrapped around his erection.  
  
The older man purred in the back of his throat and rubbed his thumb over the leaking cockhead, "You're already weeping for me. You want it bad don't you? Want me to pin you to the wall? Work my way into your tight ass? To fuck you hard?"  
  
The other man shivered as he felt the hunter's still clothed hips rock against his ass. He pressed back into them and hissed, "Fuck yes."  
  
Zarek made a feral growl and pushed Nick against the nearest wall. He slid the hand playing with the squire's nipples out of the younger man's shirt and used it to unfasten his own pants, freeing his cock. He then held two fingers up to Nick's lips and snarled, "Suck!"  
  
Nick's tongue flicked against the fingers then he drew them into his mouth, sucking, licking, and coating them with saliva all while Zarek's other hand stroked his erection.  
  
When the hunter deemed his fingers suitably wet, he pulled them out of the squire's mouth with a soft pop. He brought his fingers to the younger man's little pucker and circled it with one finger before sliding it into the tight passage. The moan Nick gave made Zarek growl approvingly. He thrust the finger in and out of the Cajun, pressing against the other man's inner walls to loosen them enough to allow a second finger to press in.  
  
The squire hissed and pressed back against the hunter's hand. A sound somewhere between a purr and a growl escaped him as Zarek scissored the fingers and began thrusting them.  
  
The older man's voice rumbled in Nick's ear, "You feel so hot riding my hand, squeezing around my fingers. I can't wait to drive my cock into you, to bury myself balls deep in your ass and fuck your brains out."  
  
Nick looked over his shoulder at the hunter and growled, "Then fuck me already! Unless the big bad psycho-ass is afraid of one little squire?"  
  
Zarek bared his fangs, pulled his fingers out of the younger man's ass, and lined his cock up with the Cajun's entrance, He pressed forward, the head of his erection sliding past the tight ring of muscle. He watched his shaft disappear into Nick's ass, his jaw clenching at the tightness around him.  
  
Nick panted and rested his brow against the wall, the mingled pleasure and slight burning pain of the invasion making his head swim. A frustrated whimper escaped his mouth when Zarek stilled. He pressed back against the hunter's hips, silently asking for more.  
  
The older man gave in to the squire's unspoken demand, slowly pulling back then, pressing back into the tight heat surrounding his cock. He repeated the movement, keeping the thrusts slow until Nick snarled.  
  
"I'm not a fucking woman damn it! You said you were going to fuck me so _fuck_ me already!"  
  
Zarek growled and slammed back into the Cajun on the next thrust, making the younger man cry out. He thrust again, not giving the squire time to catch his breath as he set up a hard, fast rhythm.  
  
Nick threw his head back and moaned, "Yes."  
  
The hard thrusts sent pleasure shimmering up his spine and the hand Zarek kept on his cock pumped the hard shaft in time with the thrusts. The Cajun pushed back to meet each plunge, feeling the familiar tension in his gut that was an approaching orgasm.  
  
The hunter hissed when he felt his balls tightening with each thrust. Any moment now he would cum but he refused to go over before the man he was fucking. He angled his hips, searching for-  
  
"Fuck Zarek!"  
  
The older man's teeth bared in a satisfied grimace at Nick cry and he thrust again making sure to his the Cajun's prostate each time he plunged back in.  
  
Nick was reduced to a moaning, mewling mess as each thrust sent electric pleasure through his system and brought him closer to completion. He shuddered and threw his head back, reaching for the ecstasy that seemed to be just out of reach.  
  
Zarek growled and pressed his thumb against the slit at the tip of Nick's cock at the same time he sank his fangs into the squire's neck.   
  
Nick cried out when the sharp pain blended into the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm and his semen spurted out onto the wall and Zarek's hand.  
  
The hunter barely registered the Cajun's cry as he felt Nick's pleasure combine with his own when he drank the other man's blood, sending him spiraling down into orgasm. He came hard, balls deep in Nick, shooting his seed into the younger man, light flashing behind his eyes as the taste of the squire's blood laid warm and spicy on his tongue.  
  
The two shuddered for a moment or two before Zarek licked the bite wound to stop the flow of blood. He rested his chin on Nick's shoulder, wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and drew out of him slowly.  
  
The Cajun winced a bit, the pain in his neck and the one in his ass vying for attention. Gradually, with the raging hard-on gone and the post-coital lethargy attempting to surface, the implications and possible consequences of what he'd just done came to the forefront of his mind. His head clunked on the wall, "Shit."  
  
Zarek raised a brow, "Problem?"  
  
The squire looked over his shoulder at the hunter, "Damn it what the hell were you thinking? What the hell was _I_ thinking?!"  
  
The older man took his arms from around the Cajun and stepped back, grabbing some tissues to clean himself off and fastening his pants back up, "You say that like what we did was a bad thing."  
  
"Hello?! It's in your fucking rulebook psycho-ass. 'No fucking the squires.' It's in big fucking bold letters and one of the rules Ash will nail your ass to the wall for breaking."  
  
Zarek snorted, though inwardly he was almost happy at the way Nick was concerned for him, and handed the squire the box of tissues, "I'm already marked for death Cajun, ever heard the phrase 'in for a penny, in for a pound'? If I'm going to die, might as well make the most of my final days."  
  
"Well gee I'm so flattered I could give you a good fuck before you kick off, oh no wait that's just indigestion."  
  
Nick continued to grumble sarcastically as he cleaned himself off, pulled his boxers and jeans back up, and straightened himself up.  
  
Zarek just watched with amusement until the squire had finished getting himself together. When Nick's highly irritated gaze met his, the hunter reached out quick as a snake, grabbed the back of Nick's head and pulled him into a brief searing kiss. He pulled back with a final nip to the squire's lip, grabbed his pack and walked outside to the van, leaving a stunned stupid Cajun in his wake.  
  
Nick shook himself out of his stupor and dashed after the hunter, "What the hell was that psycho-ass?!"


End file.
